


Stitched Up

by WatchforWitches



Series: Whumptober 2019 [11]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Burns, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Stitches, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 12:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21035981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WatchforWitches/pseuds/WatchforWitches
Summary: Magnus' magic is depleted in battle, Alec tends to his wounds the old fashion way





	Stitched Up

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, in an effort to condense the prompts because October is super school heavy for me, I've combined two of them for this fic. So this is for Stitches and Adrenaline.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Magnus can barely remember the battle, only fragments of it cling to his exhausted mind. He’s too tired to remember, he’s too tired to see straight. 

Alec is here with him, Alec is holding him, Magnus’ arm swung over his shoulder. He feels like falling asleep, except that Alec keeps saying words, he can’t make them out, but they are loud and in Magnus’ ear and so he keeps his eyes open for as long as he can, for Alec. 

When he comes to again, his eyes open to the ceiling of his loft above him. He’s in his bedroom under thin gold sheets, and his shirt is off. He blinks several times to get the crust from his eyelids off and then steadying his focus looks around. He sees Alec sitting up at the end of the bed, fiddling with something between his fingers. He sees bandages wrapped around his fingers when he moves them, sees that they extend up his arm. Everything feels fuzzy though, he feels like he is still asleep, like everything is numbed enough that he can’t really feel any sort of sensations. 

When he wiggles his fingers though he feels the heat of fire lick up his arm. He can’t stop himself from letting out a strangled groan, which gets Alec’s attention immediately. “Magnus,” He breathes, “Stay still, you’re hurt.” 

“Mm fine,” Magnus’ throat too dry to make his slurred argument at all compelling. 

“You completely drained your magic,” Alec tells him in a soft but serious tone, “You burned your hands and half of your forearms, and you have an open wound on your head. You’re not fine.” 

Magnus makes another soft groan sound, collapsing back into the pillows behind him. “Don’t get too comfy dear, I still have to stitch up your head.” 

“What?” Magnus asked, his ears felt cottony, his hearing wasn’t quick right, he was sure he had heard wrong.

“The cut on your head. It’s not bleeding much anymore but the skin needs to be closed to heal. Your magic is depleted and obviously I can’t use a rune. So the old fashion way will have to work for now.” 

Magnus head spins with questions, but he stays still when Alec moves up the bed with a needle in between his fingers. “Do you know how?” He asks, eyes tracking Alec’s hand, watching for a shakiness he won’t find. 

Alec fixes him with a look and says, "Well yeah. Shadowhunters aren't completely useless they teach us first aid." 

"Alright," Magnus replies, satisfied enough with the answer that he settles back into the bed. 

There are second hand waves of adrenaline he feels course through him, but the exhaustion is stronger and wins out, making Magnus sleepy and almost unaware. When Alec's careful hands move to his forehead, Magnus just looks into his eyes, watching him blink slowly while he positions himself in the best position to sew Magnus' wound. "This might sting," Alec warns, meeting Magnus' eyes. 

He just nods at this, eyes never wavering. When Alec starts in on the first stitch Magnus feels the adrenaline in him pulse lightly. Whatever remnants of his magic remain are trying to reach out and heal him, but he just doesn't have enough to draw from. The needle pierces his skin but he doesn't feel it anything more than a tightness. Alec is careful, but Magnus can tell he's trying to get this over with as soon as possible. 

After a few silent moments Alec sits back, grabbing a bandage and placing it over the stitch work. "There," he smiles softly, "Hopefully that will hold until your magic is replenished. Do you want anything to drink? Eat?"

Magnus shakes his head, eyes drooping and heavy, "Just need you and some rest." 

Alec makes a small noise of agreement, "That can be arranged. Just let me clean up here." 

Magnus waits while Alec takes the supplies to the bathroom, listens to the stream of water from the sink. When Alec reappears, he's wearing sweatpants and no shirt. Magnus can see bruising along his hip and he wishes he could take the battle marks away. When he climbs into bed, Magnus turns slowly towards him, "Are you hurt?" 

Alec shakes his head against the pillow, "No. Come here." He pulls Magnus towards him and gently wraps his arms around the warlocks middle. 

"You're a bad liar Alec," Magnus whispers into the dark.

He's quiet for a moment before saying, "I'll be okay. Just some aches, it's nothing. Go to sleep Magnus, we can talk tomorrow about use of reckless fire magic." 

Magnus yawns, head on Alec's warm chest lulling him to sleep, "Says you." 

Alec snorts lightly at this, "Go to sleep Magnus." 

"Love you," he mumbles before sleep takes over him.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/Comments/Feedback welcomed and greatly appreciated!! Thanks for reading <3


End file.
